Grave Robbers': Dear My Cold Master Zhang
by minamintsoo
Summary: Keluarga besar Wu adalah keluarga arkeolog ternama secara turun-temurun. Wu Xie, cucu sang kakek Wu membuka toko antik. Paman Three yang sering membantunya menitipkan seorang pemuda yang tampangnya poker-face. Identitasnya tidak diketahui. Tapi Wu Xie terpaksa menerima stranger itu di rumahnya. Apapun itu, Wu Xie hanya bisa menatapi Kylin yang amat misterius. Li Yifeng / Yang Yang
1. chapter 1

Grave Robbers: Side Story

Wu Xie / Zhang Kylin

Disclaimer: I don't own the grave robbers' chronicles and casts. This is just a fanfic of grave robbers chronicles film and novels.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

.

.

Aku seorang pengusaha. Bisnisku berhubungan dengan barang antik, terutama penemuan sejarah karena dulunya aku belajar untuk menjadi seorang arkeolog. Bakat itu turun temurun dari keluargaku, entah sejak kapan. Namun aku tidak memilih untuk menjadi seorang arkeolog seperti anggota keluargaku lainnya. Cukup bagiku untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha, meneliti asal-usul dan memperkirakan segala kemungkinan harga yang dapat diberikan. Memang sebagian besar barang-barang tersebut akan berada di tempat pelelangan.

Hari ini pun, aku juga berada di toko bersama seorang pegawai yang kupekerjakan sebagai asisten, mengingat aku butuh dan ia juga sedang belajar di bidang arkeolog. "Tuan Wu Xie, klien kita, Chen Ah menginginkan kita untuk membawakan bebatuan perunggu peninggalan Dinasti Qing ke kediamannya malam ini."

Asistenku, Lao Yang juga menjadi manajer bagiku. Mengatur jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan setiap klien. "Malam ini? Jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Jam delapan."

Aku mengecek pesan dari pamanku, Uncle Three yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Setengah Sembilan, harusnya sempat kalau Bapak Chen itu tidak menyuruhku hal lain.

Aku memberi tanda oke dengan jari jempolku pada Lao Yang.

Bapak Chen Ah adalah seorang kolektor barang antik yang ia dapatkan dari lelang. Meski dia tidak tahu rincian barang antik yang dimilikinya, ia cukup telaten untuk memastikan keasliannya. Di rumahnya, koleksi miliknya sudah terpajang sejak dari koridor pintu masuk.

"Selamat malam, Pak Chen," ujarku bersama Lao Yang.

"Wu Xie! Akhirnya kau datang," seru bapak tua itu.

Ya, dia sudah 70 tahun lebih. Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil bapak daripada kakek. Bersama istrinya, Nyonya Chen ikut duduk di ruang tamu setelah menghidangkan kami cemilan serta teh Cina.

"Saya sudah bawakan batu perunggu Dinasti Qing yang bapak minta. Silahkan di cek kembali."

Memakai jas ke rumah seorang klien sebenarnya hanyalah formalitas bagiku. Kakek Chen Ah itu memperhatikan bebatuan perunggu yang kubalut dengan kain. "Hmm, tidak ada perbedaan dengan yang kulihat. Aku bisa menjamin keasliannya, Wu Xie?"

"Tentu saja pak, saya akan mengembalikan bayaran anda jika perunggu itu palsu," ucapku meyakinkan.

Kakek Chen beserta istrinya terlihat puas. Senang rasanya satu lagi barang antic terjual pada seorang kolektor sejati. Aku bisa menjamin keamanan barang tersebut.

Tidak basa basi, kami berjabat tangan dan menandatangani bukti transaksi. Aku segera melucur ke rumah pamanku mengingat janji kami pukul setengah sembilan malam. Aku menyuruh Lao Yang untuk menutup toko dan pulang.

Sesampai di rumahnya, pamanku sudah menunggu kedatanganku. "Wu Xie! Kau hampir terlambat, nak," kata pamanku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Memang, jika di pesan ia memberi peringatan seperti 'ASAP' atau 'urgent' dan lainnya pasti ada hal penting. Lewat dari jam janji, pasti benda yang ingin ditunjukkan padaku sudah tidak ada.

"Ini pas setengah sembilan."

"Ya. Kau datang tepat waktu."

Pamanku seorang arkeolog. Benar-benar arkeolog sejati sampai mendatangi dan mencari barang-barang peninggalan yang ada selain mengajar sebagai dosen. Ia tidak menjual barang peninggalan sepertiku. Ia hanya mempelajarinya dan memastikan asal-usulnya. Aku biasa membawa barang penemuan yang kutemui dari berbagai klien ke pamanku untuk ia teliti latar belakangnya.

"Jadi, kali ini ada barang apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, paman?"

Uncle Three, namanya Wu Sansheng tapi yang lainnya memanggil pamanku dengan 'Master Three' sehingga aku menjadi juniornya jika ada rekan kerja pamanku datang. "Tidak ada."

Aku terdiam. "Tidak ada?"

"Ya, aku menyuruhmu ke sini bukan untuk memperlihatkanmu sesuatu tapi memperkenalkan seseorang."

Adik ayahku ini, yang selalu tergila-gila dengan peninggalan zaman dulu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan seseorang?

"Jangan menganggapku sebagai orang aneh, Wu Xie. Aku tahu isi pikiranmu."

"Maaf, tapi semua orang di dekat paman adalah rekan kerja yang bahkan jarang kutemui. Mereka berkenalan denganku karena kebetulan, bukan paman yang memperkenalkan."

Ia tertawa kecil. Dengan senyum khasnya, ia membalas, "Kau benar. Dia bukan rekan kerjaku dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia bersamaku ketimbang denganku yang pergi dan pulang tidak jelas kapan."

Ternyata pamanku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, bukan rekan kerja? "Jadi, siapa?"

Saat itu juga, pintu depan rumah pamanku terbuka. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, itu dia orangnya."

Saat pamanku mengatakan bahwa dia yang di ambang pintu yang akan dikenalkan padaku, aku sudah terdiam duluan melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. Ia melepas sepatu boot kulit yang dikenakannya. Semuanya berwarna, dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Tatapannya dingin, hampir tidak ada ekspresi. Dan kenapa dia pakai sarung tangan?

"Wu Xie, kenalkan. Dia anak dari kenalan lamaku, Zhang Kylin. Master Zhang, ini Wu Xie keponakanku yang akan mengurus keperluanmu selama kau di Beijiing."

Apa katanya? Master Zhang? Mengurus apa?

Aku menatap ke arah pamanku kebingungan. "Maksudnya?"

"Ah, maaf Master Zhang. Aku belum menjelaskan apapun padanya. Mari kita bahas ini sambil minum." Pamanku tiba-tiba bicara dengan formal. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini bahkan pada klienku sekalipun. Apakah dia orang yang special?

Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Benar-benar seperti patung. Aku heran melihatnya, apa dia tidak kepanasan di musim panas seperti ini berpakaian tebal?

"Jadi Wu Xie, dia akan tinggal bersamamu selama dia di sini dan Master Zhang juga butuh keperluan sehari-hari. Kupikir kau bisa membantunya untuk hal ini mengingat aku sangat sibuk."

Oke, dia akan tinggal bersamaku sudah cukup mengejutkan. Mari kita tanya sampai kapan dia akan di rumahku.

"Sampai kapan, paman?" ini yang paling penting karena biasanya pamanku…

"Tidak tahu. Bisa sebentar, bisa juga bertahun-tahun sesuai keadaan Master Zhang." Pamanku selalu tidak bisa diprediksi.

Shit.

Aku segera berdiri, menarik pamanku untuk bicara empat mata menjauhi sementara sang Poker-face. Lihat saja, ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Paman, kau serius meninggalkan orang itu di tanganku?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh keraguan. Paman Three hanya mengangguk. Matanya serius, sangat yakin. "Ya, kau tidak ada masalah untuk menampung satu orang lain di rumahmu kan? Kau tinggal sendiri dan sahabatmu juga jarang menginap."

Tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini, aku kembali bertanya, "Siapa memangnya dia? Master Zhang atau si Poker-face itu, apa dia orang penting?"

Tiba-tiba saja paman Three menutup mulutku untuk bicara lebih jauh. "Dengar Wu Xie. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya selain nama. Tapi, dia anak dari kenalan lamaku dan aku berutang budi yang seharga dengan nyawaku saat itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa harus aku yang mengurusnya?"

Pamanku diam sejenak. "…karena Master Zhang juga bukan orang biasa. Dia punya kekuatan yang—Nanti kau akan lihat sendiri."

Paman Three tidak mengatakan lebih lanjut. Sejujurnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan dia di rumahku, tapi masalahnya adalah waktu dia di rumahku dan identitasnya. Karena paman Three yang membawanya, harusnya aku percaya saja, ya sampai ada masalah baru kulaporkan pada paman.

Kami kembali duduk dan aku mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi, namamu Zhang Kylin? Aku Wu Xie." Mengulur tangan untuk menjabat tangannya, dia tidak langsung bereaksi. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum dia akhirnya membalas uluran tanganku.

Rasanya canggung sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi! "Berapa usiamu? Aku 28 tahun," tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Umm… apa pekerjaanmu sampai butuh waktu lama? Kau dari mana?"

Aka memberi pertanyaan lain, tapi dia tidak membalas. Sial, kau membuatku semakin canggung. Meski kau pendiam, jangan acuhkan… "Jadi—kau bisa panggil aku Wu Xie, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

Paman saja memanggilnya Master Zhang. Artinya dia memang orang penting. Bagaimana cara aku memanggilnya?

"Kylin—kau bisa panggil namaku saja."

Itu kalimat pertama yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Suaranya dalam dan tenang. Benar-benar… poker-face yang hebat. Untung saja aku tidak kebablasan memanggilnya seperti itu. Syukurlah dia membiarkanku memanggilnya seperti biasa.

Paman Three tersenyum lebar. Seolah-olah aku berhasil menemukan benda peninggalan yang sangat ingin ia temukan. Apa itu maksudnya. Jadi, yang kutahu benar-benar hanya namanya saja, aku tidak berhasil mencari tahu tempat asalnya bahkan usianya. Kuperkirakan usia kami tidak beda jauh.

"Master Zhang, setelah ini langsung ikut Wu Xie ya. Wu Xie, aku percayakan Master Zhang padanya," kata pamanku dengan penuh kelegaan. Seperti mengantar kepergian anaknya saja… Oh, tidak. Kebebasanku…

Zhang Kylin—Master Zhang sang poker-face itu totally stranger. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, begitu pula dengan pamanku. Apa jaminan bahwa dia bukan buronan dan aku akan aman jika dia tinggal bersamaku?

Mendesah panjang, aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Kuharap selain dia sangat irit bicara, dia tidak akan bertindak aneh.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku, dia hanya duduk diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku benar-benar membawa orang asing ke rumahku? Kurasa efek dari pamanku bekerja dengan baik.

Rambut dan matanya hitam legam, jernih. Master Zhang, dia terlihat seperti bangsawan Cina zaman dulu. Mungkin sepulang ini aku harus mencari tahu identitasnya lewat internet. Memparkirkan mobilku di garasi, aku mengajaknya masuk ke rumah portable ku. "Silakan, Kylin. Ini rumahku."

Oh, kecanggungan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa ya berikutnya? Ahh—house tour. "Err… ini ruang tengah, biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul. Ini dapur, yah aku tidak masak banyak. Biasanya pesan atau kawanku datang memasak."

Setelah itu, aku menunjukkan kamar mandi, ruang kerja dan kamar tidurku. Terakhir, aku menunjukkan kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara waktu.

"Biasanya ada sahabatku yang suka menumpang di sini. Tapi karena kau akan tinggal di sini, ini menjadi ruanganmu."

Aku mengaharapkan suatu ekspresi di wajahnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi datar. Aku otomatis cemberut karena geram. "…Terima kasih."

…

Dia mengatakan terima kasih? Aku membulatkan mataku, menatapnya penuh kekejutan. "Aku akan merepotkanmu untuk sementara waktu. Karenanya, bertahanlah."

Poker-face itu mengatakan seolah-olah dia akan menyiksaku. 'Bertahanlah?' Dengan kehadirannya?

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama. Taruh saja tasmu lalu kita makan malam."

Poker-face langsung menaruh tasnya di atas kasur. Kemudian kembali padaku seolah mengatakan, "Ayo makan," lewat tatapan datarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan di mana aku hanya perlu memanaskan makanan sisa tadi siang. Sebenarnya aku mau membeli makanan lain karena Poker-face. Takut sisa makanan tidak cukup. Ternyata aku tidak perlu. Ia makan lebih sedikit dari yang kupikirkan.

Poker-face, Zhang Kylin makan dengan tenang, elegan bak benar-benar seorang bangsawan. Tidak mengucapkan apapun. "Apa makanannya cocok dengan lidahmu?" Dia hanya mengangguk.

Oh, kumohon setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Lama-lama aku bisa mengiramu bisu kalau tidak bicara. Di pikir-pikir, dia hanya bawa tas. Tidak mungkin dia bawa pakaian dan lain-lain. Niatku untuk menyuruhnya mandi dan berisitirahat dari perjalanan jauh sirna. Dia menggeleng ketika kutanyakan apakah dia punya pakaian ganti.

Perlukah kupinjamkan pakaian untuknya? Apakah kami perlu belanja untuk kebutuhkannya. Paman Three, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengurus Master Zhang ini. Kau tidak bisa sabar menghadapi sikap Zhang yang kelewat dingin, benarkan?

Zhang Kylin terlalu tenang, seperti air danau. Tidak tahu dalam atau dangkal; ada isi atau tidak… Aku berakhir meminjamkan pakaianku padanya. Dia lebih sering tidak membalas, namun aku bisa mengerti seperti telepati. Aneh. Sungguh.

Aku juga mandi di kamar mandi satu lagi, kamarku sendiri. Segar rasanya ketika air panas menerpa tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa segar kembali karena pancuran air, kepenatanku lenyap untuk sementara.

Sementara, karena aku kembali bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Di saat aku hendak menggantung handuk di beranda, aku menemukan Zhang Kylin tertidur di sofa dengan rambut yang masih basah, menutupi sebelah matanya. Deru nafasnya sangat tenang. Bisa kuyakini dia sejak tadi kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh.

Positive thinking, bisa jadi dia tidak terlalu paham bahasa Mandarin karenanya tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin dia lebih ahli bicara logat daerah yang bahkan tidak kumengerti.

"Hei, Kylin. Bangun. Tidurlah di kamarmu." Aku membangunkannya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, berdiri dengan limbung. "Kau pasti capek." Aku menuntunnya untuk tidur ke kamarnya. Dan dia tertidur pulas begitu tubuhnya terbaring. Tak kusangka dia bisa secepat itu menuju alam mimpi.

Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya, keluar untuk membiarkannya tidur. Lalu kembali bekerja di depan laptop, mengecek email klien dan lain-lain. Lao Yang memberiku pesan bahwa dia sudah membuat jadwal untuk bertemu klien keesokan harinya.

Besok ayahku akan datang, saat itu juga aku baru akan memberitahunya tentang Master Zhang.


	2. Chapter 2

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA. SEMUA LEGENDA CHINA DAN BARANG PENINGGALAN SEJARAH YANG KUTULIS HANYALAH BUATAN SEMATA-MATA UNTUK PERKEMBANGAN JALAN CERITA.

FIKSI. FANTASI. ADVENTURE. LITTLE BROMANCE.

.

.

Grave Robbers: Side Story

Li Yifeng / Yang Yang

Wu Xie / Zhang Qilin

Chapter 2

Hao Mei adalah teman dekatku yang bisa kuanggap sebagai saudara kandung. Kami yang sama-sama anak tunggal merasa cocok pada saat bertemu pertama kali di SMP sehingga sampai sekarang kami saling membantu; ditambah lagi dia juga menyukai barang antik peninggalan zaman dulu.

Bisnis yang kumiliki, toko antik di Hangzhou, China juga kurintis bersamanya. Hao Mei hampir setiap hari datang ke rumahku dan tidur sesuka hatinya menganggap rumahku sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sampai hari ini.

Rumahku yang selalu tenang di pagi hari tiba-tiba berisik oleh teriakan Hao Mei yang melengking. Aku terbangun mendengar suara teriakannya. Ah, dia sudah datang rupanya. Aku menghampiri asal suaranya. Persis di samping kamarku, aku menemukan Hao Mei terduduk di lantai, mulut menganga, mata melotot dan jarinya menunjuk kearah kasur di mana Zhang Kylin tidur.

Sang poker-face masih tidur nyenyak, tidak terusik oleh suara melengking Hao Mei. "Wu Xie! Siapa laki-laki yang tidur di sana!? Baru saja aku mau berbaring," serunya.

Aku masih setengah tidur saat ia mengguncang tubuhku. "Hao Mei, dia Zhang Kylin. Orang yang dititipkan Paman Three padaku," jawabku seadanya.

Hao Mei jelas-jelas tidak mengerti. Dia menuntut penjelasan dariku. "Aku hampir setiap pagi membuatkanmu sarapan, menemanimu bekerja, bermain bersama dan kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada orang lain tengah menempati kamarku!?"

Hmm, memang kamar itu selalu dipakainya sampai-sampai sebagian barangnya di ruangan tempat si Poker-face tidur sekarang. "Hao Mei, dia baru datang semalam dan aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." Aku meninggalkan Hao Mei yang masih mencerna ucapanku. Sial, kepalaku sakit. Aku harus istirahat lebih.

Meneguk air putih berhasil menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang sakit. Hao Mei sudah berada di sampingku dengan tampang serius. "Oke, kau tidak sempat mengabariku. Tapi, bukankah dia orang asing? Dan bagaimana bisa Paman Three mengenalkanmu padanya dan tiba-tiba menyuruhmu untuk menampung orang asing tersebut?"

Menatap datar Hao Mei, aku menjawab, "Lalu bagaimana kesanmu? Atas kejutan ini."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Kalau dia orang berbahaya bagaimana? Dia mencurigakan, bisa saja dia mempengaruhi Paman Three agar bisa mendekatimu." Hao Mei benar. Awalnya aku juga merasa demikian.

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Aku merasa dia bukan orang yang akan menipu paman Three dan membiarkanku mengurusnya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pamanku." Aku melihat sudah ada makanan tersedia di atas meja makan. "Hao Mei, kau datang sepagi apa? Sudah selesai memasak." Melirik jam dinding, aku melanjutkan, "Ini baru jam tujuh lewat."

Ia memberikan senyum lebar. "Karena moodku sedang bagus." Sesimpel itu, dan aku suka sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Tunggu, aku akan bangunkan Poker-face dulu agar sarapan dengan kita."

Hao Mei mengerutkan keningnya. "Teriakanku membangunkanmu, tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hebat sekali." Aku melihat Poker-face masih terlelap. Dengan pelan aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berbisik, "Kylin, ayo sarapan bareng."

Mata pemuda itu terbuka sedikit lalu kembali menutup. Aku kembali mengguncang tubuhnya. "Kylin, sarapan atau tidak?"

Perlahan, ia bangun dan duduk di kasur. Tatapan datarnya tidak berubah dari semalam. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tetapi langsung keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan. Aku hampir mendengus geli melihatnya seperti itu.

Berjalan di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya Hao Mei saat melihat Kylin. "Dia bangun!? Bagaimana kau membangunkannya!?" Aku menyengir. "Dan kenapa dia memakai bajumu?"

"Karena dia tidak bawa apapun. Aku berencana pergi belanja untuk kebutuhannya hari ini." Kylin menatap Hao Mei yang kebingungan. Kupikir Hao Mei terguncang, tapi ternyata dia—"Kamar tidurmu itu sebenarnya punyaku, jadi kumohon barang-barangku jangan kau ganggu."

Aku hampir tersedak. Rupanya dia cepat menerima keberadaan Kylin. "Jadi, aku Hao Mei. Siapa kau?"

Sambil makan, Hao Mei terbiasa bicara tapi sepertinya Kylin tetaplah seorang Poker-face terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Dia tidak menanggapi Hao Mei sama sekali. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi jengkel Hao Mei karena didiamkan.

Selesai sarapan, Kylin tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Hao Mei untuk berkenalan. Aku cukp terkejut ia berinisiatif untuk itu. Hao Mei tersenyum puas dan kuharap ia tidak berprasangka buruk lagi terhadap Kylin meski aku tahu identitasnya masih diragukan.

Siang itu, kami bertiga benar-benar membeli semua kebutuhan Poker-face. Sial, aku cukup sakit hati melihat tagihan kartu kreditku. Pasalnya, barang-barang itu hampir semuanya dipilihkan oleh Hao Mei yang lebih memilih quantity dan menurutnya semakin mahal barang semakin bagus kualitasnya. Entah bagaimana dia menerima Kylin semudah itu.

Sebaliknya, Kylin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seolah menerima saja semua yang tersedia. Akhirnya aku memilihkan warna netral karena dia hanya punya warna hitam. Pilihanku selain warna hitam tentunya. Hao Mei lebih bersemangat mengingat ia memang suka berbelanja. Dia juga membeli tas dan sepatu baru.

Belanjaan kami terlalu banyak sampai-sampai mobilku penuh. Kylin terlihat bengong saat di perjalanan pulang. Hari sudah malam saat itu dan Hao Mei memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Aku berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Kylin karena dia akan di rumahku dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan maupun ekspresinya. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui apakah kami menjadi lebih dekat atau tetap canggung.

Pada akhirnya, kami tidak berbicara sama sekali karena aku bingung sementara dia memang tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sang Poker-face selalu terlihat termenung atau tidur setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku penasaran, apakah dia punya ekspresi lain.

Lao Yang memberi pesan padaku bahwa ada klien yang ingin bertemu dan berkonsultasi tentang benda peninggalan sejarah yang ia dapatkan dari lelang. Seperti biasa, memastikan keaslian dan sertifikat yang ada. Hao Mei biasanya ikut membantu. Kali ini, Kylin ikut ke tokoku. Aku cukup terkejut dia mau ikut saat aku mengajaknya. Dia langsung bersiap-siap dan matanya seolah berkata, "Aku ikut."

Sungguh, mulutnya hampir tidak pernah terbuka sama sekali.

Lao Yang sudah menunggu kami di dalam toko. Klienku kali ini bernama Bei Shi Yue. Ia seorang laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh tambun dan berkumis tebal. Ia amat murah senyum. Dan ini kunjungan pertamanya di tokoku.

"Jadi, Tuan Bei, anda ingin saya memberikan rincian tentang fossil yang anda bawa ini?" Dalam balutan sutra kuno, sebuah fossil menyerupai tanduk banteng terpampang jelas di atas meja kaca. Lao Yang menghidangkan kami teh hijau sementara Tuan Bei meminta kopi hitam.

"Oh, Tuan Wu. Kali ini saya tidak meminta itu. Sebaliknya, saya ingin anda menyimpan fossil ini," ujarnya. Senyumnya tidak memudar dan wajahnya tetap cerah.

Aku mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Hampir tidak ada klien yang memberiku peninggalan sejarah secara utuh; apalagi di pertemuan pertama. Dari wajahnya tidak tersirat niat buruk sama sekali dan aku tidak bisa menerima fossil ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Bei. Tapi kami tidak bisa menerima fossil ini tanpa persetujuan kedua belah pihak dan surat perjanjian," balas Hao Mei yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Kalau begitu, segera buat surat perjanjian dan syarat lainnya. Saya mendapatkan fossil ini dari lelang, tetapi ternyata bukan selera saya. Jadi… mau dijual kembali saya juga merasa malas. Apalagi saya mendapatkannya di bawah satu juta Yuan."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Di bawah satu juta Yuan? Fossil berbentuk tanduk ini? Kylin yang duduk di sampingku mengambil sertifikat dari lelang dan jari-jari rampingnya menelusuri setiap inci fossil tersebut.

"Sertifikat ini palsu. Fossil ini bukanlah tanduk banteng biasa yang berasal dari zaman manusia purba." Baik aku, Hao Mei, Lao Yang dan Tuan Bei terkejut mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi, dia ternyata juga berhubungan dengan sejarah—apapun itu. Pantas saja Paman Three menitipkanku padanya. Lalu aku teringat kalau Paman Three mengatakan bahwa Poker-face bukan pemuda biasa. Entah apa kemampuannya, tapi aku harus mengutamakan transaksi dengan klien ini terlebih dahulu.

"Anak muda, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan bahwa fossil ini bukan tanduk banteng biasa?" tanya Tuan Bei. Aku juga sama-sama penasaran sebagaimana aku melihatnya sebagai fossil biasa.

Zhang Kylin mengangkat fossil tersebut, menunjuk pada retakan pada tulang tanduk bagian bawah. Lalu kenapa? Tindakan Kylin berikutnya mengejutkan kami semua. Dia memposisikan kedua jari jempolnya pada bagian retak tersebut dan jari telunjuknya ikut menekan retakan tersebut dengan kuat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Hao Mei berusaha menghentikan. Matanya terpaku saat retakan tulang tersebut dengan cepat menyebar dan hancur begitu saja, membuat lubang besar di tengah-tengah fossil tersebut. Kylin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam fossil.

Seketika itu, aku dan lainnya kembali tercengang. Di dalam fossil tanduk banteng tersebut ada kain sutra lain. Kain sutra itu penuh dengan tulisan Cina Kuno, sekitar tahun 1000 awal. Selain itu, ada sebuah bebatuan menyerupai air mata dengan kaitan di ujungnya.

"Wow, ada barang lain di dalamnya!?" Tuan Bei memekik kegirangan. Aku tidak tau harus bertindak apa. Pasalnya, Kylin yang menghancurkan fossil tersebut malah fokus pada apa yang tertlis di kain sutra tersebut.

Sementara aku tersenyum kaku, Hao Mei sudah mengambil alih. "Tuan Bei, maafkan kami bahwa fossil itu tidak dalam kategori 'antik', namun teman kami yang menemukan kain sutra di dalamnya ingin meneliti asal-usulnya. Bagaimana? Masih ingin membuat surat perjanjian atau batal?"

Pria itu mengelus dagunya dengan senyum miring. Ia tidak terlihat kecewa maupun marah saat melihat barang yang ia beli dari pelelangan rusak bahkan ternyata sertifikatnya palsu. Aku menjamin sertifikat itu palsu saat mengeceknya sendiri setelah Kylin. Dia benar. Cap bukti yang digunakan berbeda dengan yang biasa digunakan. Ada garis aksara yang tidak ada di cap tersebut. Suatu ciri khas dari cap asli bukti kepemilikan dari pelelangan legal yang dikelola pemerintah China.

Bei Shi Yue menatap kami dengan desahan berat. "Ternyata keluarga Wu memang tetap terpercaya meski sudah melewati berbagai generasi ya. Aku salut. Benar, sertifikat itu aku minta tolong dibuat rekayasanya dan fossil itu sebenarnya temuanku sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka akan dihancurkan di hadapanku sendiri, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ada benda lain di dalamnya."

Hao Mei dan aku fokus pada Tuan Bei. Pria itu kemudian memberi kartu namanya. "Aku juga seorang arkeolog. Bulan lalu, aku menemukan fossil ini dalam jumlah banyak dan aku mencoba membawanya kemari sekaligus berharap mendapat harga lelang yang pas."

Kemudian ia beralih pada Kylin yang sibuk membaca teks di kain sutra tersebut. Tinta yang digunakan terlihat memudar namun tetap terbaca. "Nak, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Aku tidak akan menagih apapun tentang ini dan kuanggap ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan pertama kita. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan Wu."

Aku tersentak mendengar kata "hadiah". Ini artefak, bukan sembarang benda. Mengapa dia memberikannya padaku? Hao Mei dan Lao Yang juga kebingungan atas keputusan Bei Shi Yue. "Tuan Bei, kain sutra itu berasal darimu. Bagaimana bisa kami menerimanya tanpa surat persetujuan?" tanya Hao Mei.

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ini pekerjaanku, melindungi artefak dunia. Dan aku mempercayai keluarga Wu sebagai tempat perlindunganku. Kalian bisa meneliti apapun tentang isi kain sutra tersebut. Aku akan selalu bersedia menemui kalian jika kalian menghubungiku di lain waktu. Aku juga bisa membantu kalian dalam banyak hal."

Kylin yang tidak mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba menatap kearah Tuan Bei dingin. Hanya sekilas kemudian ia kembali fokus pada kain sutra. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Tapi Tuan Bei menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Wu. Jaga baik-baik benda penemuanku itu."

Aku sempat menghentikannya, namun ia sudah pergi. Menyisakan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan yang mendalam. Ini kali pertamaku menemui seseorang yang datang membawa hasil penemuannya sendiri selain pamanku dan kakekku.

Kembali melihat Poker-face, ia sudah melipat rapi kain tersebut bersama dengan bebatuan berbentuk air mata. Ia berdiri dan menatapku penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu maksud isi sutra ini." Yah, aku tidak terkejut mengingat ucapan paman Three. "Ayo pulang, aku ingin menelusuri lebih jauh."

Dan dia langsung memimpin. Menyuruhku menghidupkan mobil. Aku tersentak kaget, Hao Mei pun kebingungan. Lao Yang yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya diam. Aku bicara padanya untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini pada siapapun sebelum pulang bersama Hao Mei dan Poker-face.

"Tulisan pada sutra ini ditulis oleh seorang raja China Dinasti Chin, Kaisar Shin Huang Ti. Sepertinya ini perintah untuk membangun Tembok Besar Cina untuk menghadapi serangan bangsa Syung-Nu," ujar Hao Mei saat memperhatikan isinya.

Kami menge-scan kain sutra itu untuk dijadikan data. "Bebatuan berbentuk air mata ini seperti permata… Jernih sekali," aku memperhatikan pahatan dan kagum melihatnya. Meski kasar, air mata itu seperti kaca yang dilapisi permata.

"Kylin, tadi kau bilang kau tahu maksud kedua barang ini. Bisa kau—" Aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya sebagaimana ternyata sang Poker-face sudah kembali tertidur. Desahan berat keluar dari mulutku bahkan Hao Mei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat betapa tenangnya dia. Padahal dia sudah menghancurkan tanduk dan menemukan sutra beserta batu air mata ini." Hao Mei menunjuk pada Kylin yang tidur di sofa bak kucing yang tengah tidur siang. Kelewat tenang.

"Jadi, kita harus meneliti sendiri atau bagaimana Wu Xie?" Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Kylin. Sepertinya dia memang tahu sesuatu. Aku harus menanyakannya pada paman Three.

Paman Three sepertinya sedang senang. Ketika aku meneleponnya, suaranya terdengar bahagia, ceria. Tapi, ketika aku menanyakan tentang Zhang Kylin nadanya kembali serius. Ia menanyakan, "Ada apa memangnya dengan Xiao Ge? (Little Master)"

Aku kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi mengenai fossil banteng dan kain sutra beserta bebatuan berbentuk air mata. Ia seperti sangat tahu tentangnya tapi malah tidur. Hao Mei menimpali ucapanku bahwa dia orang aneh.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Xiao Ge. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, Hao Mei." Intonasi penuh penekanan itu tentunya membuat kami menelan ludah gugup. Paman Three bicara seadanya mengenai Kylin yang ternyata pernah membantunya dalam perjalanan ke makam Dinasti Han.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi kemampuannya sungguh nyata. Wu Xie, aku tahu kau penasaran akan identitasnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Kau harus bertanya pada Xiao Ge secara langsung."

Paman Three mematikan teleponnya. Kami berdua hanya bisa termenung karena tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang dia malah tidur dengan tenang? Paman Three sangat menghormatinya, lalu kami harus bagaimana dengan peninggalan sejarah ini? Menunggu keputusan Kylin?

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan sang Poker-face secara paksa. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya sekuatku. Berteriak memanggil namanya agar bangun. Hao Mei sempat ternganga atas sikap brutalku.

"Zhang Kylin. Bangun!"

Mendengar suaraku, ia membuka mata dan duduk menatapku seolah-olah dia menahan amarah karena mengganggu tidurnya. "Kylin, kau harus bertanggungjawab atas artefak yang sudah kau temukan dalam tulang banteng itu."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak membalas.

"Setidaknya beritahu kami semua yang kau ketahui tentangnya," tuntutku.

Kylin mengedipkan matanya. "…isi sutra dan air mata itu milik Dinasti Chin."

"Ya, kami sudah mengeceknya."

"Ada kekuatan di dalam air mata itu dan penjelasannya pada sutra itu."

Hening seketika. Yang kami dapatkan adalah surat perintah untuk membangun Tembok Besar China. Kenapa bisa jauh sekali? "Dewi penjaga desa masa Dinasti Chin meninggalkan kekuatannya dalam air mata miliknya yang mengeras," lanjut Kylin.

Tatapannya pada bebatuan itu; meyakinkan kami bahwa itu memanglah air mata Dewi. Aku hanya pernah mendengar legendanya, tak kusangka legenda air mata itu nyata dan berada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Itu sekarang milikmu, putuskanlah antara menyimpan atau melelang kembali air mata Dewi tersebut."

Baik Hao Mei dan aku sama-sama bingung. Aku tidak ada niat untuk kedua hal tersebut. "Apa kau tahu kekuatan apa yang tersimpan dalam air mata itu?"

"…kau terlihat ingin mencoba kekuatan Dewi. Kusarankan jangan, karena kekuatannya bisa membuatmu kehilangan akal."

Aku tersentak. Tidak bisa membalas karena sebagian darinya benar. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Zhang Kylin menatapku dan batu air mata Dewi secara bergantian. Hao Mei kembali meneliti tulisan sutra tersebut, ingin memastikan kekuatan Dewi lewat tulisannya.

Dia berdiri dari sofa, menghadapku secara langsung. Membelalakkan mataku, jari-jari rampingnya berjalan di belakang telingaku. Rasanya dingin, menggelitik. "Tutup matamu."

Mendengar suara lembut Kylin, aku menutup mataku seolah menghipnotisku.

.

.

tbc.

Van Jeevas: Ini memang yang dari drama Chinanya kok~ Yang Yang dan Yifeng ^^ soalnya aku juga pertama kali nonton drama sama baca novelnyaaa. Engga salah bayangin mereka, gemes… hehe. Makasih atas reviewnya~ Enjoy yaa.


End file.
